WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE
by TheLadyCraft
Summary: O Xerife Jensen Ackles tem uma única meta na vida: Capturar PadaPuppy, o bandido mais famoso de todos os tempos. Será que o Xerife Ackles vai resistir ao charme de Jared PadaPuppy? O Velho Oeste como você nunca viu!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional sem fins lucrativos. Se não gosta, não leia!

Gêneros:Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia.

Avisos: Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

Sinopse: O Xerife Jensen Ackles tem uma única meta na vida: Capturar PadaPuppy, o bandido mais famoso de todos os tempos. Será que o Xerife Ackles vai resistir ao charme de Jared PadaPuppy?  
O Velho Oeste como você nunca viu!

Beta:Eu mesma...

_**I - It´s all the same, only the names will change**_

**J2**

_**Sunrise, Wyoming, 1861.**_

**J2**

Jensen Ackles entrou no Saloon e deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente em uma cadeira. Jogou a pilha de cartazes que carregava em cima da mesa empoeirada e tirou seu chapéu, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

O loiro já era o xerife naquela cidade há mais de cinco anos, mas estava a ponto de desistir de tudo por conta de sua frustração em não conseguir capturar o bandido mais famoso das redondezas.

"Beaver, me dá um uísque." Gritou ao dono do Saloon.

"É pra já, Xerife."

Jim Beaver beirava os sessenta anos e era respeitado por todos da região. Seu Saloon era conhecido por servir o melhor uísque do Velho Oeste.

"O dia começou ruim?" O mais velho pegou seu melhor uísque e o serviu ao xerife.

"Mais cansativo do que ruim, eu diria." Jensen respondeu virando o copo de uma só vez. O líquido queimou sua garganta exatamente como ele gostava e colocando o copo no balcão, pediu por outra dose. "Nunca imaginei que pregar cartazes fosse tão cansativo."

"Onde está o seu novo carcereiro?" Beaver perguntou servindo o xerife de mais uísque.

"Tive que mandá-lo até a gráfica para buscar mais cartazes." Ackles respondeu antes de virar o segundo copo.

"Esse tal de _PadaPuppy_ está mesmo dando trabalho!" O dono do Saloon disse sorrindo e Jensen riu junto.

"Realmente eu nunca pensei que um bandido pudesse ter um apelido tão idiota desses!" O xerife concluiu agora mais relaxado, olhando para a foto de Jared Padalecki ao seu lado.

Jared Padalecki, mais conhecido como _PadaPuppy_, era o bandido mais procurado em todo o estado. Ele era conhecido por aplicar os mais variados golpes usando sua inteligência, falta de caráter e principalmente sua beleza inigualável. Atraía mulheres e homens, que iludidos por suas falsas atitudes, entregavam a ele não somente seu amor, mas também todos os seus bens.

Suas vítimas, quando interrogadas, diziam que não conseguiam resistir aos olhos de cachorrinho sem dono do bandido e faziam simplesmente tudo que ele pedia. Desde então, a fama desse apelido ecoava aos quatro cantos e ele tinha se tornado um dos bandidos mais procurados de todo o Velho Oeste.

O xerife Ackles já tinha o encontrado duas vezes frente a frente, mas em ambas as vezes o bandido tinha conseguido fugir sem deixar rastros.

"Acho que o xerife está precisando relaxar Jim." Daneel Harris falou atrás de Jensen, o abraçando. "O que me diz, xerife?"

"Eu acho uma excelente idéia !" Jensen se virou e colocou a prostituta em seu colo afastando o cabelo ruivo do pescoço da moça. "E que tal se você me fizesse relaxar agora?"

A moça olhou para seu patrão e ele sorriu.

"Está esperando o que para servir o xerife?" Jim Beaver falou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela fosse logo com o amigo.

"Mais tarde a gente se fala Jim. Obrigado." Jensen falou e subiu as escadas que levavam para o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos que as meninas atendiam seus clientes.

Daneel retirou a pequena chave que estava presa em seu pescoço por uma corrente e abriu o quarto, abrindo espaço para que Jensen entrasse primeiro.

"O que houve Jensen?" - Daneel perguntou abraçando o xerife por trás, mostrando que eles tinham mais intimidade do que as pessoas pensavam. "Você parece mais tenso que de costume. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não é nada Dan. Estou apenas cansado de correr atrás de pistas que me levem a esse _PadaPuppy_ e até agora eu só estou comendo poeira!" Jensen falou frustrado. " Esse filho da puta simplesmente desapareceu do mapa!"

"Calma meu amor! Você ainda vai pegá-lo, eu tenho certeza!" A ruiva falou e puxou o xerife para a cama, onde tirou, primeiramente, a estrela dourada presa na camisa de Jensen. Depois ele mesmo tirou sua camisa e em seguida a camiseta branca que tinha por baixo de tudo. " Mas agora você precisa relaxar..."

**J2**

Jared tinha acabado de chegar ao hotel e estava em seu quarto e depois de tirar o seu disfarce, se sentou para contar o dinheiro de seu último golpe. Dessa vez ele tinha se superado e aquele velho babão tinha caído em toda a sua conversa.

Alguém bateu no quarto de Jared e, imediatamente o moreno pegou sua espingarda _Winchester 73_ e colocou atrás da porta, antes de abri-la.

"Quem é?" Jared perguntou com o dedo no gatilho do rifle.

"Seu parceiro. Abre logo _PadaPuppy_!" Jeffrey Dean Morgan brincou, chamando Jared daquele apelido que ele odiava ser chamado.

"Entra logo Jeffrey." Jared falou assim que abriu a porta para o amigo entrar sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Mas que cara de felicidade é essa? Posso saber?"

Jeffrey se jogou no pequeno sofá que tinha no canto do quarto e acendeu um charuto, fazendo com que Jared abrisse um pouco a janela.

"Porra Jeff! Já vai acender esse negócio fedorento!" Jared reclamou, mas Jeffrey fingiu que não escutou e soltou a fumaça pelo aposento.

"Pára de viadagem _PadaPuppy_! "O mais velho disse sorrindo e Jared ficou sério.

"Olha, eu não sei quem começou a espalhar esse apelido idiota por aí, mas eu te digo uma coisa..." Jared falou recostando na cama. "Se eu pegar o desgraçado que inventou isso, eu mato!"

" Se você visse a sua cara quando pede alguma coisa que quer muito, veria que esse apelido caiu como uma luva Jay!" Jeffrey falou irritando mais ainda Jared.

Jared realmente não gostava desse apelido que tinham dado para ele. Porra, ele era um bandido famoso, conhecido por seus golpes perfeitos e que nunca deixava pistas. Com certeza merecia um apelido menos gay.

" Mas não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui Jay. Jeffrey falou soltando mais uma baforada de fumaça dentro do quarto."Eu soube por fontes seguras que um tal de Xerife Ackles está querendo a sua cabeça numa bandeja. Ele tem espalhado cartazes com o seu nome por todos os lugares e agora decidiu pagar uma recompensa por quem der qualquer informação a seu respeito."

"Eu conheço esse idiota. Já estive duas vezes com ele, mas consegui fugir." Jared falou lembrando de seus encontros com o tal xerife. " Ele realmente quer me pegar, mas vai ser difícil conseguir."

"Toma cuidado Jay! Ouvi falar que esse sujeito é osso duro de roer e que tem fama de cumprir a lei com vigor. Ele não vai cair nos seus encantos, acredite!" Jeffrey falou preocupado com o amigo. "Por que você não dá um tempo e deixa a poeira baixar um pouco?"

"Eu estou pensando em fazer isso Jeff." Jared falou se levantando para se servir de uma bebida. "Como pode ver, essa última façanha me rendeu muito dinheiro e agora eu estou pensando em aproveitar um pouco a vida."

"Não esqueça dos amigos!" Jeffrey falou se levantando e indo na direção de Jared. "Espero que você tome juízo e que se aquiete um pouco. Esse xerife vai estar na sua cola e se você der algum deslize, por menor que seja, ele coloca as mãos em você."

"Não se preocupe Jeff. Isso jamais vai acontecer!" Jared falou e abriu a porta para que o amigo saísse. "Se cuida Jeff."

"Se cuida também _PadaPuppy_." Jeffrey falou mais baixo e piscou o olho.

Jared bateu a porta na cara do amigo e sorriu. Voltou para suas notas e continuou a contá-las, mas seu pensamento foi para o tal xerife loiro que ele se lembrava bem.

Nas duas vezes que Jared tinha enfrentado o xerife, tinha notado como ele era. Na verdade, Jared nunca se interessou por homens, mas aquele xerife era totalmente diferente. Tudo bem que às vezes ele dava golpes em homens, e eles se apaixonavam perdidamente por ele, mas dizer que Jared gostava, aí já era pedir demais.

Jared gostava mesmo de mulheres e saía com homens porque eles também era alvos e quase sempre, alvos bem melhores que mulheres por conta de seus bens e dinheiro.

**J2**

Jensen desceu as escadas do Saloon e Jim Beaver estava conversando com uma de suas garotas.

Os cartazes estavam no mesmo lugar e a garota apontava para a foto do bandido e sorria.

- Ele é mesmo lindo! Se ele viesse aqui eu ia querer atendê-lo Jim. – A morena chamada Genevieve Cortese falou suspirando. Jensen não simpatizava nem um pouco com a moça.

- Acho que isso seria um pouco difícil. – O xerife falou com sarcasmo. – Visto que suas vítimas têm dinheiro e são de boas famílias.

A morena baixou a cabeça e se desculpou, saindo em seguida.

- Ela não é má pessoa xerife. – Beaver falou olhando para a moça que agora subia as escadas.

- Não gosto dela Jim. Não me pergunte o motivo. Só não vou com a cara de pamonha dela. – Jensen falou irritado, pegou o restante dos folhetos, tirou o dinheiro do bolso e o entregou ao amigo. – Vou para a delegacia. Obrigado Jim.

- De nada xerife. – Beaver falou e balançou a cabeça, reprovando a atitude de Jensen.

**J2**

A delegacia não tinha nenhum luxo. Era apenas uma mesa simples, uma cadeira e três lampiões para iluminar à noite.

- Merda! Onde está o Misha que até agora não voltou da gráfica?"Jensen bufou e colocou seu chapéu sobre a mesa. Olhou para a foto de Jared e sorriu.

"Eu vou te pegar _PadaPuppy_!" Jensen pegou a folha de papel entre as mãos e olhou para aquele moreno. "Será somente uma questão de tempo."

Jensen ouviu um barulho na porta e Misha, seu carcereiro, entrou carregando dois pacotes presos por um barbante.

"Boa tarde xerife!" Misha falou ofegante e colocou os pacotes em cima da mesa. "Desculpe pela demora, mas é que eu conversei com algumas pessoas e acho que consegui uma pista sobre o _PadaPuppy_."

"Pista?" Jensen perguntou interessado.

"Dizem que o bandido está escondido num hotel e que recebeu a visita do comparsa dele, o Morgan." Misha falou e abriu um pouco a camisa, já que suava bastante.

"Vamos agora mesmo pra lá Misha!" O xerife falou e colocou seu chapéu antes de sair da delegacia.

Dessa vez Jensen pegaria esse Jared _PadaPuppy_ de qualquer jeito!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_**II - Everyday it seems we're wasting away…**_

Jensen montou em seu cavalo, sendo seguido por Misha e se dirigiram sem chamar muita atenção até o local onde, supostamente, _PadaPuppy _estaria escondido. O xerife sabia que se quisesse pegar o bandido de calças curtas, dessa vez teria que ser muito mais cuidadoso, pois Jared, apesar das pessoas acharem que era meio ignorante, mas Jensen tinha para si que ele era muito esperto e se suspeitasse de alguma coisa, fugiria novamente.

"Por acaso você sabe em qual andar do hotel ele está?" O xerife Ackles perguntou enquanto seguiam em direção ao pequeno hotel que ficava um pouco distante da delegacia.

"Eu ouvi comentários que ele estava no segundo andar, xerife." Misha respondeu e fez com que seu cavalo se aproximasse mais de Jensen.

"Temos que pegá-lo desprevenido, Collins. Ele não deve estar esperando que nada aconteça hoje..." O xerife falou essa última parte mais para si mesmo do que para seu carcereiro.

"Xerife, como vamos nos aproximar?" Misha emparelhou seu cavalo com o de Jensen e encarou o loiro curioso.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte..." Jensen olhou para seu carcereiro e indicou para que entrassem numa pequena rua a duas quadras do hotel. "Eu vou subir e você fica aqui embaixo esperando que eu saia trazendo-o preso.

"Mas xerife! Esse PadaPuppy tem fama de perigoso e eu não posso deixar o senhor desprotegido!" O carcereiro estava assustado e desceu de sua montaria.

"E desde quando um bandido com um apelido ridículo desses é considerado perigoso?" Jensen também desceu de seu cavalo e riu ao falar com desdém do bandido, colocando a mão no ombro de Misha. "Eu vou subir sozinho e pegar de uma vez por todas esse filho da puta que está acabando com o meu sossego e com a minha reputação!"

Sem ter mais como contestar, Misha assentiu e eles andaram até uma esquina que daria a Misha uma visão completa do hotel.

"Boa sorte xerife Ackles!" O carcereiro falou baixo antes de Jensen ajeitar seu chapéu e seguir até os fundos do hotel.

Entrou devagar, sem querer levantar suspeitas de sua verdadeira intenção e sorrindo para algumas pessoas, seguiu para o segundo andar. Quando estava na metade da escada, sacou sua arma e colocou o ouvido em algumas portas.

Sua intuição era muito forte quando se tratava de PadaPuppy e quando ele chegou perto da última porta, sabia que ele estava ali. Com essa certeza em mente, o xerife deu um chute na porta, que na mesma hora se escancarou e Jensen entrou com a arma em punho. Olhou em volta e o quarto estava vazio.

"Procurando por mim, xerife?" Jared falou saindo de trás da porta e apontou um revólver na nuca do loiro. "Agora... solte a arma e feche a porta, por favor."

Por essa Jensen não esperava e Jared viu sua expressão de frustração quando ele teve que largar a arma no chão e fechou a porta. O xerife se virou para o bandido e viu que ele estava somente enrolado numa toalha na cintura, olhando para ele e sorrindo descaradamente.

"_PadaPuppy_..." Jensen falou entre os dentes e viu que ele sorriu mais ainda.

"Eu acho que foi você que me deu esse apelido idiota, não foi xerife?" Jared parecia se divertir às custas de Jensen, que a essa altura estava muito irritado com aquela calma toda do moreno.

"Bem que eu queria, mas infelizmente não fui o sortudo!" Jensen praticamente cuspiu em cima de Jared.

"Mas pensa bem xerife... um bandido com a minha fama merecia um apelido melhor não é?" _PadaPuppy_ se aproximou de Jensen, que agora estava nervoso e encostou o revólver no pescoço do loiro.

Jensen tentava pensar em alguma maneira de sair daquela enrascada, mas o fato de Jared _PadaPuppy _estar tão perto dele não o deixava se concentrar direito.

"Eu tenho quatro pessoas lá embaixo me esperando descer com você preso e se eu não descer em cinco minutos, eles vão invadir esse quarto!" O xerife falou blefando descaradamente e o moreno soltou uma gargalhada alta.

"É mesmo xerife?" Jared perguntou e empurrou Jensen de encontro a porta. "Assim você ofende a minha inteligência!"

"Não acredita em mim? Então espere pra ver, _PadaPuppy_!" O loiro falou o apelido de Jared sorrindo e encarou o moreno, que agora estava com o rosto bem perto do seu. Jensen podia sentir o cano da arma embaixo de seu queixo, mas não podia demonstrar seu medo e sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Não banque o espertinho comigo xerife Ackles! Eu vi quando você chegou com aquele idiota do seu ajudante e provavelmente ele deve ter ouvido algum boato por aqui, enquanto pegava mais cartazes com o meu retrato estampado, que eu estava aqui nesse hotel. Estou certo até agora, Jensen?"

O loiro se espantou pelo bandido tê-lo chamado por seu primeiro nome, mas sustentou o olhar de Jared e a vontade de reagir e arrancar aquela arma que pressionava seu pescoço e atirar no meio da testa daquele bandido só foi contida quando o xerife percebeu que Jared era mais alto e mais forte que ele.

"Pôxa Jensen! Você bem que podia ter pedido pra fazerem um retrato melhor do que aquela porcaria!" Jared riu alto e Jensen pode sentir o hálito do moreno bater em seu rosto. "Se você quiser, pode marcar e eu mando um artista de verdade pra fazer uma coisa mais fiel, porque sinceramente..." O moreno começou a deslizar o cano da arma pelo rosto do xerife e sorriu, mostrando suas famosas covinhas. "Você tem que admitir que eu sou bem melhor pessoalmente..."

Jensen estava entendendo perfeitamente o que Jared pretendia e dessa vez foi o loiro que soltou uma sonora gargalhada, pegando o moreno totalmente se surpresa.

"Agora é você quem me ofende _PadaPuppy_! Não adianta vir jogando esse seu charme barato pra cima de mim!" Jensen gritou na cara de Jared. "Ao contrário de você, eu não me envolvo com homens!"

Jared se afastou do xerife, mas continuou apontando a arma na direção dele e ficou sério.

"Qual o problema _PadaPuppy_? Não agüenta a verdade?" Jensen sorriu com vontade, pois Jared havia ficado sério. "Todo mundo na cidade sabe que você prefere dar os seus famosos golpes em homens em vez de mulheres..."

"E você por acaso está ciúmes?" Jared conseguiu sorrir e se aproximou novamente de Jensen, mas dessa vez colocou uma de suas pernas entre as do loiro, abrindo-as devagar. "Eu posso abrir uma exceção, porque você sabe que eu não me envolvo de jeito nenhum com homens da lei, mas por você eu poderia até me arriscar..."

"Não encosta em mim, Padalecki!" Jensen falou sério e extremamente irritado, tirando com um pequeno chute, a perna do moreno do meio das suas. "Escuta o que eu vou te falar... Eu vou te pegar. Pode não ser hoje, mas um dia eu vou te colocar atrás das grades e você vai ficar lá até apodrecer!"

Jared se afastou de Jensen, mas não porque ficou com medo das palavras do xerife, mas porque sentiu que ficou excitado com aquele loiro falando grosso daquele jeito. O moreno foi andando para trás, sem deixar de apontar o revólver nem um segundo na direção de Jensen.

"Então... Você vai comigo por bem ou por mal?" O xerife Ackles perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos de _PadaPuppy. _

"Veja bem xerife, preciso explicar uma coisa, caso o senhor não tenha notado..." Jared se aproximou novamente do loiro e sorriu. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Ou melhor, eu vou, mas vou sozinho."

Jensen continuava a encarar Jared, sem dizer uma única palavra, simplesmente porque não sabia o que dizer.

Das outras vezes que Jensen esteve frente a frente com o famoso _PadaPuppy, _nunca havia dialogado com o bandido por tanto tempo e o loiro percebeu que aquele homem, definitivamente, não era ignorante como algumas pessoas falavam, mas em vez disso parecia educado, era inteligente e se expressava muito bem. Isso explicava a facilidade com que convencia suas vítimas a fazer o que quisesse e sempre conseguia fugir sem deixar rastros.

Jared puxou o loiro pelo braço, sempre apontando a arma para ele e fez com que o xerife sentasse numa cadeira.

"Xerife, eu sinto muito, mas preciso ir agora." Jared falou enquanto puxava o lençol da cama.

Jensen viu que estava perdido e que dessa vez não conseguiria pegar aquele filho da puta. De novo... "Preciso resolver uns assuntos com meu sócio antes de viajar e infelizmente não posso te fazer companhia por mais que eu queira."

Jared passou o lençol em volta do loiro, o prendendo na cadeira e enquanto ele fazia isso, teve que deixar a arma na mesinha ao lado. A vontade do xerife era dar um chute no moreno, pegar a arma e acabar logo com aquela palhaçada. Mas antes que o loiro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jared lhe deu uma coronhada e Jensen desmaiou.

"Não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos novamente xerife Ackles!" Jared falou para o loiro desacordado e decidiu se vestir pois somente agora percebeu que ainda estava de toalha, mas ao ver o rosto do xerife assim tão relaxado, sorriu e teve uma idéia que o moreno teve certeza que Jensen não iria gostar.

**J2**

"Xerife! Xerife Ackles!" Jensen ouvia alguém o chamando, mas sua cabeça latejava tanto, que ele poderia matar aquela pessoa somente por estar falando. "Sr. Beaver, ele está acordando!"

"O que... O que aconteceu? Onde... está o Jared?" Jensen passou a mão pela testa e notou que estava deitado numa cama.

"Ele escapou xerife." Misha falou preocupado. "Eu achei que o senhor estava demorando demais, e quando cheguei aqui, o senhor estava amarrado na cadeira sem as suas calças."

"O que?" Jensen sentou na cama, vendo aliviado que suas calças estavam ali, no lugar onde deveriam estar, ou seja, em seu corpo.

"Eu as vesti no senhor... Desculpa xerife..." O carcereiro desviou o olhar de Jensen e corou ao lembrar da situação de seu superior na hora em que entrou no quarto.

"MAS QUE FILHO DA PUTA!" Jensen esbravejou e se arrependeu em seguida quando a pontada de dor atingiu sua testa. "Ai minha cabeça..."

Aquele desgraçado do _PadaPuppy_ tinha passado dos limites deixando o xerife sem calças e por conta disso Jensen teria que aturar as piadinhas que certamente viriam.

"Olha filho, procura descansar um pouco. Já chamei o Doutor Pellegrino e ele estará aqui em menos de meia hora." Jim Beaver falou sentando na cama ao lado de Jensen. "Mas o que aconteceu Jensen? Você chegou a falar com ele?"

"Eu já sei onde vou pegar esse filho da puta!" Jensen sorriu quando se lembrou da dica que Jared deixou escapar. Ele iria se encontrar com Jeffrey e se o loiro não o pegasse dessa vez, seria praticamente impossível ter uma oportunidade como essa novamente. "Vamos Misha! Precisamos voltar agora para a delegacia e reunir mais alguns homens! Hoje esse PadaPuppy não me escapa!"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum antes que Pellegrino veja a sua cabeça!" Beaver falou de forma autoritária e Jensen o olhou sério.

"Me desculpa Jim, mas eu não posso perder essa oportunidade." Jensen se levantou da cama e saiu pela porta com Misha na sua cola.

Continua...


End file.
